bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aeon Worm (character)
Accept your vile destiny...'-The Aeon Worm The Aeon Worm is a large, extra-dimensional worm-like creature that exists for the sole purpose of destroying the known universe. The Worm resides in the See-Through Zone, where it was trapped by the Courageous Battlers (at the cost of their own imprisonment). The worm's true motivation, origin, as well as the full extent of its power all remain a mystery. What is obvious is that it is a malevolent force. The Paralyzed Horse calls it a Goliath of the highest evolution. It can be considered the true antagonist of Bravest Warriors, as it has been manipulating Beth's Father, and since the See-Through Zone is its prison, it is also indirectly responsible for the imprisonment of the Courageous Battlers. Role in the series The Aeon Worm's manipulation first appears in the episode "Catbug", when its primary minion, Johnny Tezuka, sends a door that materializes through the use of the worm's small mind-controlling virus, which covered the presents that the Courageous Battlers sent to their children. In the eponymous episode, the Aeon Worm somehow makes Beth and her horse go through the door, where they go into the worm itself. The worm is majorly dissatisfied by Beth's refusal of its offer to serve the monstrous god, putting it on the warpath. When the duo escapes with its high priest, who was Beth's own father, Johnny Tezuka, the Aeon Worm gives chase. It would have destroyed all three of them had the horse not gained psychic powers. Then, Beth escapes with Rev. Pickle Chips through its own door while the worm is held off by the horse, trapping it forever in the See-Through Zone. In Hamster Priest, Rev. Pickle Chips begins to rebuild a following of his monstrous lord with a bunch of hooded hamsters. One of the hamsters is named Mitch, and he is the only one that doubts the worm, as seen in Season of the Worm. Rev. Pickle Chips used his Heat-Sensitive Sticker, with his psyche transformed by the belief of hamsters, to summon the vengeful worm. In Season of the Mitch, the Aeon Worm says it chose Beth to carry its children to destroy the universe. Personality The brief amount of time it's been seen has shown the worm to be an arrogant being that loves destruction. It is unknown whether its love of destruction is instinctual (it is a worm after all) or psychotic... or both. Since it demands that the beings it controls worship it like a god, it is evident that it has quite the ego. It is also quite eloquent as speaks in a manner using grand speeches and complex words. Its desire to mate with Beth could mean that it has a perverted side, though in actuality it probably just wants to mate with her to produce offspring to destroy the universe rather than any true sexual desires. Abilities As stated before the full extent of its powers remain a mystery however it has already shown: *'Mind Control' - As proven with Mr. Tezuka, the worm is able to control minds and make them into his followers. Mr. Tezuka is still apparently under the worm control meaning that it can control people from through dimensions. Granted, it is possible that Mr. Tezuka simply went insane as a result of exposure. *'Parasites Production' - The worm is shown to be able to produce a possibly infinite amount of parasites. When ingested these parasites control their hosts making them servants of the worm.The parasites have also seen to have shapeshifting powers such as when they turned into a door in the episode "Catbug". *'Shapeshifting' - The worm is shown to have minor shapeshifting abilities, when Beth went to visit her father the worm morphed its innards into living quarters, though this may have been the work of Johnny Tezuka, as he was living inside of it. *'Dimensional Travel '- When the parasites morphed into a door to the see-through-zone, this demonstrated that the worm has some form of inter-dimensional travel capabilities. Obviously it has limits, or else it would simply teleport out of the see-through-zone. *'Peak Human Intelligence '- It has been revealed that the worm possesses human level intelligence (perhaps even greater). The fact that it is sentient does not fully dismiss the idea that it could be acting on instinct. *'Super Strength '- Due to its impressive size it can be assumed that the worm has great physical strength. *'Super Speed '- Its huge size gives it great speed. *'Super Durability' - The Paralyzed Horse's psychic fire blasts did not appear to do much damage, proving it has strong durability. It also possesses an unusually turgid brain stem. *'Pregnancy Inducement' - In season of the Mitch the worm was shown to be able to impregnate Beth without making any physical contact. Relationships *'Johnny Tezuka/Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips' - Mr. Tezuka acts as the Aeon Worm's fanatic disciple, to the extent that he now uses the name the worm gave him, and seems to aid the worm constantly. Tezuka found the worm growing in his garden ten years prior to the beginning of the series, and raised it on his own, with the help of Beth's emotions. Johnny was eventually eaten by the worm when they were both trapped in the See-Through Zone, but he remained alive inside the massive creature, whom he began to see as his benefactor (possibly because he was going insane). In "Season of the Mitch", Pickle Chips was revealed to have an almost symbiotic relationship with the Aeon Worm: Pickle Chips summoned the worm through his Heat-Sensitive Sticker, and when Danny damaged his brain dome, the worm disappeared. *'Beth Tezuka' - In the episode of it's initial appearance, Beth was sent to its realm via mind-control. It was revealed that the worm desires Beth in order to have her bear its children so that they could destroy the universe. It chose Beth specifically because of the Passenger Particles in her DNA which grant her the ability to make organisms grow at an accelerated rate, it's plan fail however thanks to Danny's intervention. *'Catbug' - Catbug was found in the same garden that the worm was found in and has the ability to jump into the See-Through Zone. Considering that there are infinite parallel dimensions, the odds of it being that one are too small to be chance. Trivia * It is the closest thing to the main antagonist of the series. * The Paralyzed Horse says that the worm is a threat to all existence, further hinting at its unlimited powers. * The worm is an inter-dimensional invertebrate with mind control powers, and uses these powers to slowly enslave even entire cultures into revering it as a God and supplying it with emotional energy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Recurring Characters